In the related art, there is known a mounting device which mounts a light emitting component, which is provided with an illuminant such as an LED, onto a board. There is known a mounting device which accurately positions a light emitting center of the illuminant on the board even in a case in which the positional accuracy of the illuminant in the light emitting component is poor. For example, a bonding device described in PTL 1 first captures an image in a state in which the light emitting component is caused to emit light, and calculates relative coordinates between the light emitting center and an outer shape reference point of the light emitting component based on the image. Next, the device images the light emitting component in a state in which the light emitting component is held by holding means, and recognizes the outer shape reference point of the light emitting component based on the captured image. The device calculates the position of the light emitting center based on the outer shape reference point which is recognized and the relative coordinates which are calculated, and in a case in which a positional deviation amount between the position and a bonding position is great, the bonding position is corrected, and the light emitting component is bonded onto the board.